Catwoman Vs The Jocker
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Quien le hizo la sonrisa al Joker?. Años antes que Batman existía un hombre, Melvin White, sin sonrisa en la cara, sin maquillaje ni deseo de sangre. Tenía todo lo que quería hasta que un día lo traicionan y se vuelve al lado oscuro.
1. White

**ATENCION: Antes de leer: Catwoman se llama Selina Kyle y el Joker se llama Melvin White, esta historia esta unos anos antes de que Melvin se convirtiera en el Guason.**

**Espero que les guste, subiré el próximo capitulo si recibo reviews. **

Capitulo 1: El hijo.

Selina iba caminando por el parque de Gothic City, llevaba un abrigo negro, con una bufanda negra y guantes negros por la época del frío. Selina caminaba despacio con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, viendo el cielo y la nieve caer.

Lo que ella no sabia era que la estaban viendo… un hombre… Melvin White.

Selina se sentó en un banco donde Melvin se encontraba. El solo aparto la mirada y siguió viendo el periódico sin leerlo. Melvin era un hombre alto, pelo rubio, no muy largo…

Selina se dio cuenta de el y le dedico una sonrisa. Melvin pensaba que era la persona más bella que había visto en su vida

-Mi nombre es Selina y el tuyo? – le pregunto ella mientras lo miraba. El se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir.

-Melvin… Melvin White- le entrego su mano para que la estrecharan.

-Un placer Melvin- ella sonrío viéndose más bella y se levanto- Nos vemos

El la miro irse del parque hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Selina se fue hacia un callejón donde las paredes estaban llenas de graffiti, los carros sucios, algunos rotos.

Por el camino de ese callejón Selena se fue quitando sus guantes negros lanzándolos al piso. Después se quito la bufanda y el abrigo lo tiro. Debajo de esta ropa traía su traje negro, pegado al cuerpo, con el que siempre hacia los trabajos. Se paro y se quito los zapatos y se puso los tacones de punta sacándolos de su cartera. Después agarro su mascara y se la puso en la cara dejando la cartera en el piso.

Dejo todo en la calle y se fue directo hacia una puerta. Lo único que se escuchaba en la calle eran sus tacones mientras caminaba.

Cuando entro encontró a dos hombres con pistolas apuntándoselas.

-Vete de aquí ladrona!- le grito uno.

-mmm… porque? Quiero ir a la fiesta- hizo una sonrisa inocente mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Con eso ella se le acerco al hombre corriendo, lo agarro por la cabeza y lo tiro a la pared mientras que al otro le daba una patada en el estomago. Fue tan rápido que no la vieron. Agarro al primer hombre por la camisa y con el arma de el le disparo en la cabeza haciendo que llenara la pared de sangre. El otro la agarro por la espalda y la empujo a un lado lanzándola al suelo. El iba a tirar del gatillo pero ella le dio una patada al arma y salio volando, se levanto, la agarro y le disparo en la cabeza haciendo que cayera.

Tiro el arma al piso y subió las escaleras. Fue despacio, con calma hasta que llego al segundo piso.

No había nadie pero sabía que detrás de la puerta habían más hombres.

Se puso delante de la puerta y toco el timbre. Espero y espero pero nadie abría.

Le dio una patada a la puerta haciendo que se abriera y quedara en el piso.

Adentro se encontraban cuatro hombres protegiendo a otro hombre que estaba detrás de ellos.

Los dos primeros hombres se acercaron a ella pero Selina los derribo rápido, matándolos en dos segundos. Después vinieron los otros pero les sucedió lo mismo, matándolos con su velocidad como una gata. Ya cuando el cuarto callo al piso tiro el arma y miro al hombre.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella acercándose a el. El hombre era viejo, con canas en el pelo, hoy vestía un vestido de gala negro con corbata.

-Que quieres Gata?- se iba alejando cada vez de ella con miedo hasta que quedo pegado a la pared. Ella se acercaba mas a el.

-Quiero saber el tesoro de los White! Quien lo tiene?!- el hombre se empezó a reír pero se callo cuando ella se le tiro encima de el y le clavo el tacón en la pierna derecha- he dicho quien lo tiene

-El… hijo del doctor White- lo dijo con dificultad por lo cerca que estaban y por el dolor que sentía en la pierna.

-Como se llama?!- no dijo nada- Como se llama?!- volvió a preguntar gritándole.

-Melvin White!

Selina no se lo pudo creer, lo tuvo hoy en frente de su cara.

-Bien- se alejo un poco de el quitándole el tacón- tendré que matarlo entonces para tener el dinero que les dieron sus padres

-No será fácil…- hizo una pausa y siguió- tiene guardias en su casa, es un hombre rico…

-Ya me he encontrado hombres así y se como termina- agarro la pistola y le disparo al hombre haciendo que muriera.

Salio de la habitación por la ventana, lanzándose a la oscuridad del callejón. Lo único que pensaba era en como matar al chico White.


	2. Primera noche

Capitulo 2

Selina POV

Salte de la ventana del apartamento y aterrice en el suelo sin hacerme ningún daño. Siempre hago este tipo de trabajos, pero hoy fue diferente. Hoy tuve que acecinar a todos esos hombres por una razón. Defienden a los White.

Los White es una familia rica, ahora solo queda el hijo. Los padres de el murieron algunos años atrás y por culpa de ellos los míos también murieron… pero eso es complicado.

Tengo pensado en matar al chico White para quedarme con su fortuna pero… por el camino se me ocurrió otra mejor idea… hacerlo sufrir mas.

Me voy en dirección de mi cartera donde tengo guardado todas las cosas, la agarro y guardo la mascara, me pongo el abrigo y me voy a la calle con la cartera en mi hombro.

Ya cuando iba a girar a la izquierda para ir a otra calle choco con alguien haciéndome caer al suelo.

-Lo siento- dice la voz del hombre, era alto, fuerte, pelo rubio desordenado y llevaba unas gafas de sol. Le vi mejor la cara. Era Melvin.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- digo yo sonriendo. El se levanta y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme, yo se la aprieto y me levanta - No te preocupes.

-Lo siento en verdad… Selina?- me pregunta el mientras se quita las gafas y me deja ver sus hermosos ojos negros.

-Si, Melvin?

-Ese mismo…

En ese momento comienzo mi plan. Pongo cara de miedo, arrugando la cara y viéndolo asustada.

-Que pasa?- me pregunta el acercándose a mi.

-Venia por esa calle y alguien me seguía… no se quien- hacia pausas para que me saliera una lagrima. El me agarro el brazo con delicadeza.

-Ven, te llevo a mi casa para que estés segura

-Gracias- le digo yo mientras me lleva al carro. Cuando entramos se me dibujo una sonrisa malvada en mi cara sin que me viera.

-Sabes quien te seguía?- me pregunta el. El carro era una limosina, larga y negra. Desde la ventana se podía ver las calles oscuras de Gótica.

Nos sentamos uno alado del otro. Lo miro a la cara con mi mejor actuación.

-No se… tengo miedo- empiezo a llorar haciendo que Melvin me abraza y me consuela.

La casa era una mansión, alado estaba la playa y varias mansiones grandes como esta. Tiene dos pisos y un grande jardín adelante. El conductor estaciono el carro en el estacionamiento y nos abrió la puerta. Cuando baje del auto me quede viendo la luna. Desde donde estábamos se escuchaba el mar moviéndose y las gaviotas.

-Es hermosa no?- me dice Melvin acercándose a mi.

-Si, preciosa

Entramos en la casa donde Melvin me llevo a la cocina. Yo me siento en una silla mientras el busca algo en la nevera.

-Que quieres de tomar?- me pregunta el.

-Agua por favor

Me trae un vaso con agua después de un rato. Se apoya en la mesa y me mira mientras me tomo el agua.

-Vives con alguien?- le pregunto yo dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-Solo yo… mis padres murieron hace tiempo y me quede con la casa.

-Es grande- lo digo mirando la cocina. Era toda marrón y blanca, una grande mesa de cristal estaba en el centro y a la derecha se encontraba la grande cocina.

-No es nada…

-Como puedes vivir solo en una casa tan grande?!- lo miro con una sonrisa en la cara- me imagino que esta llena de mujeres cada día.

El suelta una carcajada.

-Ja no… solo yo desgraciadamente- nos quedamos viendo el suelo en silencio.

-Pero ahora estoy yo- le digo yo.

-Una chica hermosa en mi casa… que suerte tengo

-Mucha

Me acero a el lentamente. Melvin se tensa un poco pero en los ojos se le ve que me desea.

Le toco el hombro delicadamente mientras dibujo una sonrisa en mi cara. El iba a decir algo pero le puse un dedo en la boca callándolo.

-Sh…

Acerco mi cara a la de el haciendo que nuestros labios se tocaran por un rato. Yo me aparto un poco pero el me agarra de la cintura y me atrae hacia el besándome esta vez con fiereza.

Me fue quitando el abrigo mientras que yo le quitaba la camisa. Cuando quede sin el me di cuenta que llevaba el traje negro.

-Wao, vas vestida todos los días así?- dibuja una sonrisa seductora en su cara.

-Solo contigo

Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez nos íbamos cada vez hacia la habitación de el. Melvin me llevo al piso de arriba. Cuando llegamos a la puerta volvimos a besarnos mientras abría la puerta y se quitaban la ropa. Nos paramos en mitad del cuarto donde Melvin me bajo el traje hasta la cadera, viendo que abajo no traía nada. El miraba mi cuerpo perfecto y tocaba Mis hombros, mis brazos…

Lo volví a besar mientras que Melvin me acostó al piso y seguíamos quitándonos la ropa.

Me despierto en la mañana mientras el sol me pega en los ojos. Me siento y me doy cuenta que alado de mi se encontraba alguien. El chico White. Dibujo una sonrisa. Ya lo tenía. El estaba acostado boca abajo, podía ver su hermoso pelo rubio despeinado y su espalda musculosa.

Aparto la mirada y lentamente me bajo de la cama sin hacer ruido. Estaba completamente desnuda. Decido ir a buscar mi ropa que la encuentro a un lado de la cama.

Me la pongo lentamente hasta el cuello donde me la cierro. Me pongo los tacones y me veo al espejo. Busco un peine y me peino mientras veo a Melvin acostado en la cama durmiendo.

Dejo el peine y me voy de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta. En el corredor busco las demás puertas. La primera se encuentra una cama grande pero se veía que llevaba tiempo sin ser usada. La segunda era un estudio donde se encontraba una grande biblioteca, un piano y una mesa donde estaba llena de papeles. Cierro con cuidado la puerta y me acerco a la mesa. Prendó la lámpara porque todo estaba a oscura y reviso los papeles.

Eran papeles del testamento de los padres de Melvin.

"le dejo todo a mi hijo Melvin White, la casa, la fabrica y el dinero del banco" Habían otras cosas mas escritas pero eso era lo mas importante.

Me siento en la silla. Puedo hacer dos cosas: una irme y dejar a los White en banca rota… o quedarme y seducir a Melvin… decidí por la segunda. Sus padres mataron a los míos y yo me vengare con su hijo.

Salgo de la habitación en silencio. Afuera todavía estaba solo. Bajo las escaleras pero se escucha gente hablando en la cocina. Me escondo detrás de una pared. Se escuchaba a dos hombres hablando en la cocina. Bajo silenciosamente las escaleras sin que me notaran. Encuentro cerca de la cocina mi cartera encima de una mesita. Me acerco y la agarro sin hacer ruido.

-Quien eres chica?- pregunta uno de los hombres que estaba en la cocina. Se veía sorprendido de verme. Era un hombre alto, piel oscura, sin mucho pelo, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos jeans.

-Soy…- pienso un rato en lo que decir mientras lo miro- soy una amiga de Melvin.

Cuando dije amiga el hombre empezó a reírse mostrando que no me creía, sabia lo que había pasado ayer.

-Entonces amiga de Melvin- me dedico una sonrisa mientras yo me pongo la cartera- ten tu abrigo, se te olvido.

Va a la cocina y me entrega mi abrigo que deje ayer aquí.

-Gracias, no sabia donde estaba.

Me acerco un poco a la cocina y encuentro a un hombre haciendo comida.

-No te quedas?- me pregunta el primer hombre.

-No, lo siento, estoy apurada- me aparto de el y me voy cada vez hacia la puerta.

-Pero no tienes auto, espera a que se levante Melvin.

Se me había olvidado. Cierro los ojos un rato y asiento. El hombre se va a la cocina y yo lo siguió.

Me siento en una silla y me quedo viendo afuera por la ventana pensando en lo que debería de hacer. Ya estaba decidido, intentare llegar al corazón de Melvin para después destrozárselo como hicieron sus padres a mi.

-Que quiere de comer?- pregunta el hombre de la cocina viéndome.

-Lo que usted quiera.

Le dedico una sonrisa y el vuelve a su trabajo sonriendo.

-Como te llamas?- Me pregunta el otro hombre. Estaba sentado en una silla alta viéndome.

-Selina y tu?

-Heild

-Buenos días

Era Melvin. Me le quedo viendo cuando entra a la cocina. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones hasta las rodillas de cuadros y tenia el pelo revuelto. Mientras camina bostaza y se rasca su pecho desnudo. Se acerca a mí da un beso suave en los labios.

-Pensaba que te ibas

-Todavía estoy aquí.

El se separa de mi y va hacia a la cocina mientras habla con el hombre. Me di cuenta que Heild me miraba con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Amiga?

-Calla

El se levanto y ayudo con los platos mientras sonreía. Yo puse mi abrigo en una silla y la cartera debajo de esta.

Melvin se sentó alado de mí dejándome un plato de huevos con tocinetas y el suyo que tenia lo mismo.

El me dedica una sonrisa y me da otro beso mas. Los otros me miraban pero yo solo veía el plato de comida.

-Como pasaste la noche Melvin?- le pregunta Heild después de sentarse.

-Bien Heild con alguien… no solo como tu- eso hizo quitarle la sonrisa a Heild haciendo que Melvin empezara a reírse - Selina este es un amigo mío, se me olvido decirte que vive aquí.

-Si claro, no se lo dijiste porque estabas muy ocupado.- Melvin voltio los ojos y lo ignoro.

-Y el es Daniel, el mayordomo.

-Un placer- el también se sentó y empezó a comer y me dedico una sonrisa. Yo solo sonreía y comía.

* * *

_Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y como siempre dejen reviews que me gustan mucho leerlos. Gracias por leer el fic._

_**Masg**: Gracias por comentar, me gusto mucho tu review. _

_Bueno primero, cuando termine de escribir el primer capitulo busque en fanfiction para ver si habian otros fics de ellos dos, yo pensaba que habían ya fics pero cuando lo busque, no encontré nada... me siento un poco extraña de que sea la primera en hacer un fic de ellos dos y en español:)_

_Segundo, Selina me la imagino como la ultima película, que me encanto, de todas las Catwoman ella es mi favorita._

_Por el nombre del Joker, busque por todos lados para saber su nombre pero habian varios nombres y a la final elegí el de Melvin White._

_A mi también me gusta BM/CW, en el futuro cuando termine este fic tratare de hacer una de ellos dos, cuando vi en la película que a la final quedaron juntos casi me daba un infarto, yo quede como :0_

_Ah y con lo de la portada, la hice yo con el photoshop, me encanta hacer ese tipo de fotos y me alegra que te haya gustado._


	3. El payaso

_Bueno aquí va otro capitulo, Por favor dejen reviews si quieren que siga subiendo mas capítulos de este fic, me tardare mas si no escriben algo, solamente tienen que escribir lo que quieran debajo de cada capitulo, no es difícil._

CAPITULO 3

Selina POV

Después de aquel día pasaron varios meses. Siempre salíamos, el venia a dormir en mi casa o yo en la suya. O a veces salíamos a comer o a pasear por el parque de Gótica.

Me daba cuenta cada día que el se enamoraba cada vez mas de mi y yo solo actuaba pero de vez en cuando me descubría mirándolo dormir por horas en la cama… eso no debería de permitírmelo. Tengo que vengarme de sus padres y mas nada, no puedo enamorarme de el… tengo que solamente cumplir mi misión.

Todo cambio un día en mi casa después de pasar una noche con el. Melvin estaba dormido en mi cama y yo solo lo veía dormir como siempre.

-Te gusta lo que ves?- me pregunta el girándose y viéndome a la cara. Yo me asuste y pegue un grito- tranquila.

Se sienta en mi cama y se me acerca un poco con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo siento es que estaba pensando…- le digo yo pegando mi cara con la suya. Me encantaba cuando se levantaba y su pelo lo tenía siempre desordenado.

-En que?-

Aparto la mirada al piso un rato y después decidí verlo a la cara.

-De cómo te veías hermoso dormido.- sonrío a su hermosa sonrisa.

El empezó a reírse y se me acerco. Nos besamos un largo rato hasta que el se me aparto.

-Espera aquí un momento.

Se levanta y se va a poner un poco de ropa mientras buscaba algo. Yo solo veía la pared pensando en lo que me pasaba cuando estaba con el, era como si se me olvidara la venganza y dejara llevarme por el.

-Aquí esta- volvió con algo en la mano mientras reía. Cuando se sentó en frente de mi se puso serio y miro el objeto que tenia en las manos- se que llevamos poco tiempo saliendo pero… siento algo especial por ti que no he sentido por nadie…

Se me estaba saliendo el corazón con cada palabra que decía.

-Que pasa?- pregunte yo un poco nerviosa. El abrió la mano y mostró un hermoso anillo. Yo me tape la boca con mi mano.

-Selina Kyle…- el alzo la mano donde tenia el anillo y me lo mostró con cara seria- quieres casarte conmigo?

Creo que me iba dando un infarto. En toda mi vida nadie me había propuesto matrimonio, siempre con los hombres era una noche y ya… "tienes que decir que si Selina, por la venganza" me dijo una personita en mi cabeza pero se le unió otra: "no lo hagas Selina, el no se lo merece, el no es como sus padres" pero decidí escuchar a la primera voz.

-Acepto.

Día de mi boda, todo el mundo nervioso, sobretodo yo. Podía escuchar a la gente hablar afuera en el jardín mientras me esperaban. La boda se hacia en el jardín de la casa de Melvin, afuera se encontraban varias sillas ya llenas por gente, amigos de Melvin y familia lejana de el pero de parte de mi familia nada.

Veía desde la ventana de mi cuarto, en la mansión, nerviosa mientras una sirvienta me apretaba el vestido. Era blanco y largo, con un corsé apretado sin mangas.

Me quede sola con mis pensamientos hasta que me voltee a verme en el espejo. Veía a una chica hermosa con su vestido de novia pero triste.

-Solo finge Selina- me dije a mi misma. Intente hacer una sonrisa pero no llego a mis ojos. No estaba preparada para esto… no tenia pensado en que Melvin me pidiera matrimonio.

Como hago ahora mi venganza?.

Escuche que me llamaban para salir y decidí irme. Agarre la falda larga, respire hondo y salí de la habitación. Baje las escaleras y me pare en la puerta que daba hacia el jardín donde me esperaban todos.

-Nerviosa?-

Heild se me puso alado, llevaba puesto su smoking negro y el pelo hacia atrás. En los últimos meses nos llevábamos bien, era un chico simpático. Cuando Melvin se iba temprano, me quedaba hablando con el en la cocina junto con Daniel.

-Un poco- digo yo viéndolo a la cara.

-Se que Melvin te quiere mucho, esa mirada que tiene desde que entraste en su vida no se la he visto nunca… después de la muerte de sus padres se encerró en si mismo pero ahora se ve mas libre, mas feliz.

Con esas palabras me sentí mal pero no se porque… no debería.

La puerta se abrió y los dos salimos hacia el jardín.

Melvin estaba al final, con su traje negro de esposo, el pelo rubio hacia atrás, con una sonrisa haciendo ver su cara más hermosa. A mi se me acelero el corazón mientras me acercaba mas a el hasta que Heild me dejo en las manos de el.

Yo sonreí cuando lo vi a el feliz con su carita de niño pequeño. Respondí cuando era mi turno contestar y el hizo lo mismo. Cuando ya iba terminando mi mirada capto algo detrás de Melvin.

Lejos de donde estábamos se encontraba una persona. En los árboles se escondía pero lo podía ver desde donde estaba. Era un hombre con traje negro y llevaba una mascara de payaso. Cuando el se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando inclino la cabeza y me miro haciendo que la sangre se me helara. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar reírse llenándome los oídos con esa carcajada. Mire a Melvin pero el seguía igual, a la gente pero nadie se dio cuenta… solo yo vi al payaso que ahora desapareció.


	4. Plan

_Gracias por sus reviews, espero mas si quieren que lo siga, me hacen muy feliz leerlos! _

CAPITULO 4

Después de la boda el tiempo pasó volando. Yo estaba con Melvin, alado de el a cada rato, no se porque pero sentía algo por el aunque trataba de ser fría pero no podía, siempre cuando lo veía me sentía feliz.

Ya no robaba a nadie y no me ponía mas mi disfraz aunque lo extrañaba, extrañaba salir por las noches pero ahora mi misión era Melvin.

Todavía tenía en la mente el payaso que vi en la boda, fue extraño haberlo visto solamente yo pero lo bueno era que no lo he vuelto a ver más… pero mi suerte cambio un día.

Estaba caminando por las calles de Gótica en la noche. Llevaba puesta ropa de verano por el calor que hacia. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a alguien escondido en un callejón. Me le quede mirando y me di cuenta que el también me miraba pero lo peor era que podía ver una mascara… de payaso. Agarre mejor mi cartera y acelere el paso. Ya después de un rato no lo volví a ver más y seguí caminando normal pero alguien se paro enfrente de mi. Alce la mirada y pude ver un hombre alto con la misma mascara de payaso.

El empezó a reírse cuando yo salí corriendo pero me agarraron otros payasos mas por los brazos y me llevaron hacia la calle. Yo intentaba escapar y gritaba pero nadie me escuchaba. Me pusieron una venda en los ojos y me montaron en un carro. No podía ver nada pero sentía que los dos hombres ya no estaban. Estaba sola en la oscuridad hasta que empezó a arrancar el carro y escuche una voz.

-Selina Kyle

Esa voz… era como el metal…

-Quítenle la venda- dijo esa voz. Unas mano me quitaron las vendas y aproveche en darle una patada en la pierna pero me tiraron al piso y me agarraron los brazos. Escuche como el hombre se reía a carcajadas- levántala.

Me sentaron en el piso y me amarraron las manos atrás en mi espalda. A mis lados vi a dos payasos y en frente de mi, en la oscuridad podía ver a un hombre escondido. Estaba en una camioneta con tres hombres que no conozco.

El hombre en la oscuridad se me acerco cada vez hasta que le pude ver. Era un hombre alto, con muchos músculos, llevaba puesto unas chaquetas largas haciéndolo ver más grande de lo que era, parecía una montaña. Pase de mirar su cuerpo a su cara. Era calvo pero había algo en su cara, en la boca tenia un aparato negro como si fueran colmillos. Uno de los payasos me sentó en una silla y pude ver al hombre alto sentarse en otra cerca de mí.

-Mi nombre es Bane- me dijo el- Veo que me estas mirando mucho la cara… te estarás preguntando porque tengo esto- señaló lo que tenia en la boca, yo solo aparte la mirada y lo volví a verlo sin decir nada- necesito esto para respirar.

Me quede en silencio, pensando, para que me querían estos?

-Bueno, como veo que no hablas, lo haré yo… vamos detrás de los White.

-Que quieres de ellos?- fue como un susurro mi voz…

-Simple, te hemos vigilado desde que has estado con el chico, sus padres tenían enemigos- se me acerco casi pegando mi cara con la suya- y yo soy uno de ellos.

-Que quieres de mi?

-Se porque estas con el… sus padres traicionaron a los tuyos y por eso ellos murieron, lo que quiero es que hagas lo que yo te diga si quieres ver a esa familia acabada, se que te pego mucho lo de tus padres, hazlo por ellos.

-No puedo- dije yo bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Claro que si puedes!- me grito el.

-Siento algo por el y no puedo!- le grite yo mientras lo miraba con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-No seas infantil! Hazlo por tus padres, los padres de Melvin te quitaron los tuyos ahora puedes quitarles su hijo.

Me quede en silencio pensando… aunque antes hubiera dicho que si, ahora no podía, no quisiera admitirlo pero siento algo por el aunque lo odiara por ello.

-Lo que sientes por el es pasajero…- levante la mirada y lo mire a los ojos- ya mate a sus padres, ahora necesito al chico y para eso tienes que ser tu.

-Para que quieres que lo mate?!

-No lo quiero muerto- lo dijo con un tono burlón mientras se recostaba en la silla- lo quiero vivo pero harás lo que yo te diga- se me acerco otra vez- y si no lo haces, matare a todos los que conozcas, a ti, a los amigos de Melvin, tus amigos, a tu familia… y a Melvin.

Me quede de piedra, tenia que decir que si aunque me doliera mucho, prefería hacer lo que el quisiera a que matara a todos por mi culpa.

-Quiero ver a Gótica caer y el es mi primera parte del plan… que dices?- me le quede mirando, deje el miedo, lo que sentía por Melvin, a un lado y lo mire sin expresión en la cara.

-bien, lo haré.

* * *

_Que piensan de Bane y de Selina? Con su plan? _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y dejen reviews._

_Masg: ah no me molesta, gracias por ver esos errores míos, en verdad que no los vi, es que a veces leo rápido y no me doy cuenta._

_Si a Melvin lo hice un poco como Bruce con su gran mansión y su mayordomo pero solo es el inicio, después cambiara con el tiempo._


	5. Debilidad

Gracias por los reviews, gracias a Mags por siempre comentar en los capítulos, me alegra leerlos.

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 5

Debilidad… me siento débil por lo que hice. Le confesé a Bane que sentía algo por Melvin pero me di cuenta muy tarde lo que había echo… el me usaba, me quería para su "plan" y yo no me pude controlar y se lo dije.

-No volverá a pasar- me miraba al espejo de la casa mientras pensaba. Me había puesto el traje negro y tenia la mascara en mi mano derecha apretándola cada vez mas fuerte- no dejare a mas nadie saber mis debilidades…

Era una de mis reglas, no mostrar tus debilidades y era una de las más importantes porque fue mi padre quien me la enseñó hace años.

_Flash-Back _

_-No muestres sentimientos delante de tu enemigo, nunca, ok?- me decía mi padre. Yo tenía 7 años. Mi padre me entrenaba cada día en la mañana mientras mi madre dormía.- entendiste?_

_-Si padre- le dije yo. Estábamos sentados en unas sillas mientras el me hablaba._

_-Bien, cuando te enfrentes con tus enemigos deja tus emociones a un lado y piensa.- toco su cabeza mientras hablaba- conoce a tu enemigo pero que el no te conozca._

_Fin Flash Back_

Mi padre me entreno desde los 7 hasta que murió, cada año era mas estricto conmigo y se porque lo hacia, tenia enemigos pero todavía me preguntaba porque los tenia, porque los padres de Melvin mataron a los míos?. Muchas preguntas que no sabía la respuesta…

Era como si una parte de mi se hubiera ido, como si me cerrara en mi. Es mejor no tener sentimientos hacia nadie y será mejor que haga lo que me dijo Bane.

Después de que Bane me hablara en la camioneta, me dejo en la mansión y me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver.

Me veía al espejo y lo único que veía era a alguien sin expresión en la cara, sin emociones… eso era lo que quería mi padre.

* * *

Bane volvió al día siguiente, estaba durmiendo en la cama grande con Melvin cuando escuche a alguien.

-Buenos días Selina- Me siento rápido y me quedo mirando donde escuche la voz. Estaba parado en una esquina de la habitación, en la oscuridad.

-Que haces aquí?- le digo yo mientras me tapo con las sabanas.

-Ven- fue lo único que me dijo y salio de la habitación. Yo me levante y me puse una bata.

Salí unos minutos después. Bane estaba en la sala mientras sacaba algo de su chaqueta. Cuando me vio se me acerco.

-No te has olvidado del plan verdad? – esa voz, me helaba la sangre.

-No

-Bien, entonces- se me acercaba cada vez mas- hoy empieza el plan.

-Que quieres que haga?- no volvería a llorar delante de alguien mas nunca.

Bane me dio un micrófono pequeño con su audífono.

-Ponte esto, quiero a Melvin esta tarde en tu casa y harás lo que yo te diga por aquí- me mostró el aparato y me lo puso en mi mano- le das esto- me enseño una bolsa pequeña- contiene una droga, hácela respirar a Melvin y se desmayara- me la dio y se me acerco- y recuerda, si no lo haces ya sabes lo que haré.

Y con eso se fue dejándome sola en el pasillo.

-No llores Selina, no llores, respira- me decía a mi misma en susurros.

-Que pasa Selina?- me gire y vi a Melvin en frente de mi.

-Nada, ve a dormir- apreté los audífonos y me los puse en la espalda.

-Me he dado cuenta Sel, que estos días estas extraña, no eres como antes que siempre estabas conmigo y estabas feliz, he hecho algo malo?- mirarlo me dolía, su hermoso pelo desordenado, sus músculos bien formados, esa carita de niño.

-No- me le acerque poniendo mis manos en su cara- no has hecho nada es que…tengo algunos problemas de… familia

-Quieres que te ayude…?

-No!- grite yo- lo siento es que estoy nerviosa, sigue durmiendo, ahora vengo, ok?

-Ok, no te tardes.

Le di un suave beso y nos separamos. Baje las escaleras corriendo y salí de la casa. Afuera me puse el audífono con el micrófono y le di clic para que se encendiera.

-Lo primeros que harás- me dijo la voz de Bane- es ir a tu antigua casa con Melvin y allá te diré lo demás.

-Ok

Subí las escaleras y fui directo hacia la habitación. Melvin se quedo dormido otra vez. Fui lentamente hasta el armario y saque en lo profundo del armario una caja. En la tapa se encontraban puros números, puse la contraseña haciendo que se abriera al instante. Adentro estaba mi traje, los tacones, la mascara y las armas. Las saque rapido y me puse el traje primero, cerrándomelo hasta la clavícula, después me puse los tacones, los cuchillos en el cinturón y una pistola también. A la final me peine el pelo hacia atrás y me puse la mascara.

-Selina?-

No fui lo suficiente silenciosa. Melvin estaba viéndome sorprendido.

"duérmelo" me dijo Bane.

-Lo siento Melvin- me le acerco corriendo y le doy una patada en la cara haciendo que se cayera. Lo agarro por la cabeza, busco la bolsita y le lanzo el contenido en la cara. El me mira sorprendido hasta que le llega la droga y se desmaya. Lo acuesto delicadamente en el suelo y me levanto mientras me arreglo el traje.

Miro la bolsa y encuentro algo escrito: J. Crane. No se lo que es y lo voto a un lado.

Al rato escucho la puerta abrirse mientras entran cuatro payasos riéndose. Van rápidamente hacia Melvin y lo cargan en sus hombros mientras se lo llevan. Yo los seguo callada por detrás hasta que lo dejan en un carro. Uno me señala que entre en la puerta del conductor. Tengo que hacerlo. Obedecí y entre cerrando fuerte la puerta.

-porque no lo haces tu? Porque yo?- le dije a Bane.

"tengo un plan y en ese estas tu, será mas doloroso si tu lo haces"

Ya no me salían lágrimas, no le permitiría verme llorar otra vez, no, mas nunca.

Acelero y me voy directamente a mi antigua casa sin decir ninguna palabra, solo concentrada en lo que tenia que hacer.


	6. La Venganza

Lo siento por tardarme mucho en subirlo es que estaba un poco ocupada, hace unas semanas estaba en una parte del mundo y ahora estoy en la otra!

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero como siempre dejen reviews.

Nos leemos

CAPITULO 6

La Venganza

Melvin POV

Me sentía débil, cuando vi a Selina y me echo el humo a la cara me sentía confundido. Ahora estaba sentado en una habitación llena de cuadros y sofás rotos por todos lados. Intento ver mejor pero veo todo borroso, se me hace difícil pensar…

-Al fin despertaste- Selina apareció en frente de mi vistiendo el mismo traje de antes. No entiendo porque me hace esto, le entregue todo lo que tenia y ella solo me utilizo.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- mi voz era débil, igual que como me sentía. Podía sentir que me salía un poco de sangre en la cabeza y tenía la vista nublosa.

Mire fijamente a Selina recordándome los momentos que pasamos juntos y ahora todo parece que no allá pasado nada. Ella habla con un aparato en la oreja y me mira otra vez.

-Tu lo sabes Melvin- cada vez se me acerca haciendo sonar sus tacones y moviendo sus caderas lentamente- hace tiempo existía una niña, consentida por sus padres, entrenada por ellos para pelear contra sus enemigos, para que fuera fuerte… pero un día los supuestos amigos de sus padres, los traicionaron dejando a la esposa y a la hija solas. Ellos estaban metidos en las Ligas de las Sombras Negras, ¿sabes quienes son?

-Si, si se- digo yo con un poco de dificultad.

-Bueno los padres de la niña estaban metidos ahí junto a los "amigos"… y ¿sabes quienes eran sus amigos?- esta vez puso sus manos en mis pierna y me miro cerca de la cara- tus padres…

¿Mis padres?

-¡Tus padres mataron a los míos y yo me voy a vengar por ello, me quitaron a lo que mas quería!-

No entendía nada, ¿mis padres? Y ¿Con quien esta hablando por el micrófono? Me imagino que ella no esta haciendo esto sola.

-No, te equivocas- una bofetada me llego a la izquierda haciendo que me fuera de lado y que me saliera un poco de sangre- ¡tus padres mataron a los míos!

Otra bofetada me llego. Selina me agarro de la barbilla apretándome fuerte para que la viera. Se veía feroz, letal pero en sus ojos pude ver tristeza.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- me dijo ella en un susurro. Escuche una vocecita venir de ella haciendo que se apartara de mi al instante- si tus padres estuvieran vivos los hubiera matado pero tu eres el único, todo este tiempo estuve contigo para planear mi venganza y ahora no estoy sola, hay mas personas que se quieren vengar de tu familia.

-¡Mientes!- le grito haciendo que me mire.

-¿Porque tan serio?- no era su voz, era como si la Selina que conociera se hubiera esfumado, esta no era la que amaba, la que me encantaba cuando sonreía, cuando la veía por las mañanas toda desarreglada, la que esta ahora es fría, dura…

Ella se me acerco rápidamente sentándose en mis piernas quedando uno en frente al otro. Verla me dolía por eso intento apartar la mirada pero ella me agarra otra vez de la barbilla y me hizo mirarla.

-¿Porque-tan-serio?- me repitió otra vez. Agarra uno de los cuchillos y me lo pone en la boca- mis padres murieron por causa de los tuyos, ahora- se me acerco poniendo su boca en mi oreja y hablando despacio- al fin me vengare.

Esta vez me miro a los ojos y lo que vi me sorprendió, estaba llorando. Ella dijo un "te amo" y un "lo siento" pero no tubo sonido, solo lo dijo y al otro momento me corto el lado izquierdo de la cara, pasando el cuchillo cada vez mas hacia arriba haciendo que gritara de dolor y tratara de moverme. Ella me agarro la cara y siguió subiendo hacia arriba, yo solo sentía dolor en varios sentidos, físicamente y emocionalmente.

-Lo siento Melvin- se separo de mi pero todavía sentada en mis piernas. Yo veía todo borroso, sentía el sudor por todo mi cuerpo y como si tuviera el corazón en la cabeza- lo ultimo que te quiero decir Melvin es que nos veremos en el futuro y espero que te recuerdes de mi porque yo siempre lo haré y lo siento por todo esto.

Ahora se me acerco para seguir con el lado derecho pero escucho un vidrio romperse y algo caer.

-¡Déjalo ahora!- reconocí esa voz, Heild. Selina se levanto y se acerco a Heild. Sentí unas balas llegar por detrás pero ninguna me pego. Mire al espejo que tenia adelante y me fijo solo en Selina y Heild peleando, no quiero ver mi cara.

Escucho más disparos hasta que me llega uno en la espalda haciéndome sentir mucho dolor y desmayarme.

.-.

Me despierto en otra habitación pero a diferencia de la otra, esta no tenia nada, solo una mesa, una cama y una silla. Trato de levantarme pero el dolor es mucho.

-Estas herido no te muevas- miro a la persona de esa voz y me encuentro con Heild.

-Heild… ¿que paso?- el suspiro y me volvió a mirar.

-Al parecer Selina no era lo que aparentaba, al inicio sospechaba de ella pero al tiempo lo deje ir. Ella esta llena de venganza, de odio hacia tu familia que acepto a los enemigos de tus padres.

-¿Que hizo?

-Ella no estaba sola, por los edificios cercanos habían payasos con ametralladoras apuntando a Selina y a ti… también vi que Selina tenía un micrófono, la estaban utilizando, recibía ordenes…

-¿Que me paso?

-Recibiste una bala en la espalda pero ya te cerré la herida, mmm y…

-¿Que pasa?

-Tienes que verte- Heild me acerca un espejo, yo lo agarro temblando hasta que me muestra mi cara. Estaba mas pálida de lo normal pero lo peor era que tenia una herida en el lado izquierdo como una media sonrisa- ¿quien te hizo eso?

-Fue Selina pero… ella antes de hacerlo me dijo que me amaba y que lo sentía.

-Yo creo que es verdad- bajo el espejo y miro a Heild, se veía cansado, el era como mi guarda espalda y mejor amigo, me protegió cuando mis padres murieron y le debo mucho- lo que te dijo pero hay alguien detrás de todo esto, alguien…

¡BUM!

Todo explota volviéndose fuego. Yo salgo volando kilómetros y kilómetros hasta pegarme con una pared.

-¡Melvin!- escucho la voz de Heild pero muy lejos. Me levanto lentamente sin poder dejar de toser. Ya cuando estoy en mi puedo ver a Heild peleando con dos… payasos. Iba ganando pero un tercero apareció y le disparo varias veces haciendo que muriera. Los cuatro payasos me vieron cuando Heild callo. Yo trato de correr todo lo que puedo pero uno me agarra y el otro me tira por la ventana. Caigo hasta pegarme con un piso de metal. Era un ascensor. Escucho como los otros tres payasos caen y siento como bajamos cada vez más rápido hasta tocar el suelo.

-Bienvenido señor White- me volteo y miro a un hombre alto y musculoso- mi nombre es Bane.


	7. Sonrie

CAPITULO 7

Sonríe

Esa persona en el espejo no se parecía a mí yo anterior. Con un cuchillo en la mano me miro al espejo. "Esa media sonrisa tiene que estar completa" me dijo Bane… Ese hombre me dijo que completara mi sonrisa, me dijo su plan para destruir Gótica y yo sin pensarlo dos veces acepte.

Ahora si me nombran a la Gata que me hizo esto miro mi sonrisa, eso es lo único que me dejo porque se llevo mi corazón, volviéndome por afuera frío.

Levanto la mano y me pongo el cuchillo en la boca…

-¿Porque tan serio?-

Track.

Ahora tengo mejor la sonrisa, ahora es completa… Ahora lo que veo al espejo es pura sangre saliendo de mi boca y ese hombre que esta en frente de mi se esta riéndose a carcajadas por lo que acaba de hacer…

.-.

Siguiente paso, maquillaje. Bane me dejo otra vez en la habitación y me dio todo el maquillaje. Empiezo con la pintura blanca, pasándola encima de las heridas. Mirarme al espejo es como mirar a otra persona pero me gusta más mi yo de ahora, me siento mas libre…

-Te vamos a borrar del mapa, no tendrás nombre, nadie te reconocerá, nadie sabrá quien eres-

-Podré tener un nombre a que la gente temerá…- dije yo mirándome al espejo.

-¿Cual? – me dijo una voz detrás de mi. De la oscuridad sale el hombre alto y musculoso con su mascara para respirar mientras me mira. Yo lo miro de reojo por el espejo y me volteo para verlo mientras sonrío más de lo que puedo.

-Joker- Escucho la carcajada de Bane distorsionada por la mascara.

-Excelente, tu eres el inicio del final de Gótica.

Me miro al espejo otra vez siguiendo maquillándome. Me hago los huecos negros en los ojos y en la herida, le paso el color rojo. Me separo del espejo viéndome, llevaba puesta un chaleco verde, con una corbata y pantalones oscuros. Uno de los payasos me pasa mi chaqueta y me la pongo pero antes empujo al payaso y me río de el… Ummm ahora encuentro todo divertido, veo el mundo de otra manera.

Llevaba el pelo verde y largo, ya no rubio, no… ese hombre murió en la explosión de la casa cuando Selina me hizo la sonrisa.

-Una pregunta Bane- le digo yo al hombre alto- Selina no sabe toda la verdad de sus padres, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, ella cree que los tuyos mataron a los de ella… no sabe que yo fui el quien mando tus padres a matar a su madre aunque fue para que no siguiera haciendo un ejercito pero ahora ese ejercito es mío y seguiré lo que estaba iniciando.

Los padres de Selina hacían parte de la liga de las sombras negras junto a los míos, los suyos los traicionaron, tenían otros planes y a mis "padres" no les gusto. Mi padre tuvo que asesinar al padre de Selina para que no llevara al ejército a Gótica y mandaron a Bane para matar a la madre de Selina. Ella tiene razón en una parte de la historia pero después mis padres fueron acecinados por los amigos de los padres de Selina… pero ahora eso ya no me interesa, solo quiero esperar mi turno para seguir lo que ellos querían seguir.

-Uhmmm- me miro al espejo mientras me río de mi propio yo, sin el pelo rubio, ahora verde, con una sonrisa que antes no tenia, pero ahora la tengo escondida de todo el maquillaje- ¿Porque tan serio? Wajajaja.

.-.

Tuve que esperar pacientemente un tiempo para estudiar la ciudad. Ahora estaba el grande Batman, sentía algo de especial en el y por eso me concentre mas en el. Primero atacar a la mafia, seguido por la policía y Batman aunque también ese hombre, Harvey Dent va ser parte del plan.

Bane se fue dejándome a cargo de los payasos pero claro cada vez los cambio por nuevos, no confío en ellos, ya no confío en mas nadie y por eso los mando a matar entre si mismos y como siempre ninguno se da cuenta. Me gustan este tipo de juegos.

Mi primer ataque fue en los bancos, reuniría dinero para atraer a los de la mafia. Después de un tiempo lo logre hacer pero cuando logre ver a Batman por primera vez me deje llevar por la policía por el agente Gordon. Era todo parte del plan…

En la celda me visito mi amigo del alma Gordon seguido por Batman pero lo que me sorprendió fue la tercera persona que vino.

Estaba pensando en la bomba que debería de explotar dentro de un par de horas cuando escucho abrirse la puerta y unos tacones acercándose a mí, esos tacones…

-Mel…- no dejo que termine, me levanto lo mas rápido posible y le apretó el cuello. Ese cuello me hace recordar momentos de mi vida que estaban ocultos hace tiempo… concéntrate Joker…

-Ya no pronuncies ese nombre- su cara era de incredulidad y miedo mientras me miraba poniéndose roja hasta que la dejo libre y me acerco a la mesa, ahora sentándome en la silla. Ella se me acerca mientras se toca el cuello y se sienta en frente de mi lentamente- ¿que quieres de mi?- la miro con desprecio.

-Quiero explicarme porque hice lo que hice.

-Ya lo se- me acerco un poco a ella mientras me mira y me río en su cara- Bane te obligo y tu como su perrito aceptaste pero bueno… gracias a ti estoy aquí- no puedo aguantar mucho, su cara de sorpresa me hace reírme a carcajadas- ¿porque tan seria amor? Necesitas un cambio en esa hermosa carita…


	8. El comienzo del inicio

_Ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado este fic. _

_Besos y dejen reviews que tanto me gustan._

Capitulo 8

El comienzo del inicio

Selina POV

Ver esa sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro de Melvin era indescribible, había conocido antes a este hombre y no era nada de lo que era ahora, ¿que le hico Bane? Mas bien, ¿que le hice yo a el? Fácil, le rompí el corazón, jugué con el. Ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoque, pero ¿que elección tenia? Prefiero estar los dos vivos a que nos hubiera matado Bane pero ¿elegí bien dejarlo vivo?

— Tienes que saber… Joker — ahora me tenia que acostumbrar a llamarlo así — que hice lo que hice para salvarnos.

— Si eso ya me lo se — el se levanta lentamente, pone las manos en la mesa y se apoya mientras se inclina, centímetros nos separan. El sonríe como siempre— debo admitir que sentí algo por ti pero ahora se convirtió en odio… y dime — se sienta y me mira con los brazos cruzados, viéndome con cara sarcástica— ¿como lograste entrar? Esto esta lleno de guardias, es la cárcel donde trabaja el comisionado Gordon.

— Desmaye a los policías y Gordon no estaba — hice una pausa y decidí no ser mas débil delante de el, me había prometido que tenia que sacarlo de mi mente— tu sabes, soy una ladrona profesional, buscada por varios países… por algo me buscan— lo digo con el mismo tono que hizo Melvin. El se vio tenso pero después sonrío.

— Si, he escuchado algo — hace como si estuviera masticando y me mira— me imagino que estamos solos entonces…

— Supe que vas detrás de Batman… el es peligroso como enemigo

— Lo se, por eso no lo quiero como enemigo, somos dos creaturas iguales, con un pasado oscuro… nos tratan como fenómenos… lo admiro en verdad— hace una pausa y otra vez mastica— no le haré nada pero… y ¿tu?

— Todavía no es tiempo que me conozca, cuando llegue el momento lo haré y lo ayudare… no podrás ganar Joker — me levanto y me le acerco. El me mira desde su puesto, siguiendo mis movimientos hasta que me siento en la mesa muy cerca de el, mostrando mis piernas. El las miras por un rato y sonríe esta vez mirándome a la cara — utilizare mi mejor arma…

— ¿como hiciste conmigo? — me le acerco y junto nuestros labios. Lo siento como si fuera piedra, sin calor, sin reacción de su parte. Intento prolongarlo pero el me agarra del cuello y me empuja pegándome en la mesa, quedando encima de mi. Ahí fue cuando decidí que no había remedio por el, ya lo echo estaba echo y tenia que seguir adelante— no te me vuelvas acercar.

Me escupe las palabras, en su voz escuchaba la ira, la rabia y ya no sarcasmo. Me río en su cara a carcajadas como el hizo antes.

— No te preocupes no lo haré— con un golpe en la pierna lo hago sentarse y así levantarme e ir lentamente hacia la puerta pero antes de irme me volteo — Suerte te faltara para ganarle a Batman…

Y con eso me fui dejándolo confundido, sentado en esa silla.

.-.

Pasó el tiempo y pude ver todos los movimientos del Joker, ya no era Melvin, ese hombre se fue hace tiempo, ahora lo trato como un enemigo. Pude ver como el Joker salio de la cárcel y mato a Harvey Dent junto a la novia de este. Como lo transformo en un monstruo. Cuando Batman lo atrapo y lo llevaron al Manicomio de Arkham…

Yo todos estos años espere. Pasaron 7 años después de que el Joker lo encerraran y siempre pensé en ir al manicomio a verlo pero nunca tuve las agallas. Mejor olvidarme de el y dejarlo a un lado, como un recuerdo viejo que nunca tuvo que haber pasado.

Cuando conocí a Batman no pude dejar de pensar en Melvin, cuando era Melvin. Cuando Bane me volvió a secuestrar para que le hiciera otro favor y a cambio me salvaba la vida, yo como siempre caí en su trampa y deje que atrapara a Batman. Bane me conocía, sabia mi debilidad.

Cuando Batman volvió me sentí culpable por lo que le hice pero no le demostré que sentía, eso era una de las reglas de mi padre que no rompería. A la final en la batalla en Gótica lo logre matar con la moto, a Bane, me sentí libre y orgullosa que al fin me vengué por todo lo que me hizo.

Melvin quedara como un recuerdo para mi, se que esta vivo pero no puedo ir a visitarlo porque me prometí dejarlo a un lado.

Ahora estoy con Bruce, alado de el estaré a salvo, el es buena persona y en verdad me gusta y espero pasar mi vida con el, dejando a un lado el traje de la Gata, dejando a Gótica y poder disfrutar la vida con Bruce, pensando solo en el futuro y dejando el pasado atrás.

FIN


End file.
